towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63
center|300px Willkommen auf meiner D-Seite!!! __TOC__ Hey Leute, ihr habt euch wohl auf meine Diskussionsseite verklickt?! Oder war es absicht...? Egal, wie auch immer. Ein herzliches Willkommen und beachte bitte folgende Regeln: #Halte dich an die Richtlinien! #Bei neuem Thema auch Betreff hinschreiben. #Neue Betreffe sollen nach unten angeordnet werden. #Sollte man ein Kommentar abgeben wollen, zu einem Thema, das schon älter ist, wird es bitte unter diesem Thema gemacht, nicht ganz unten! #Schreibe möglichst viel :P Viel Spass :D! Kleine Bitte Würdest du die ToW-Vorlage machen(also so ne Benutzer-Vorlage), ansonsten mach ich's. [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 11:24, 29. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich kümmere mich bald drum [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 11:25, 29. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Danke. [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 11:25, 29. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Deine neue Story Da hab ich einfach mal so dei Frage ob du sie machst, du hast ja auch viel Arbeit im WN, deshalb stelle ich die Frage einfach mal so. [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 13:10, 29. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Höchstwahrscheinlich werde ich mich drum kümmern, wenn sich mein privates Problem (du kennst es, es wurde schon wieder erneuert XP) geklärt ist, im WN etwas geschehen ist und ich auch mal wieder Lust habe, SdT fertig zu schreiben. Ungefähr im Jahr 2050 fängt sie an, nach TNs Homepage. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 13:13, 29. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich kann warten. XDDDD [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 13:15, 29. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Alleinherrscher? Bist du jetzt alleiniger Herrscher? Ich finde es übrigens total bescheuert, das die alten Bilder und Infoboxen nicht mehr gehen! Und ebenso miene seite! alles was wir aufgebaut haben! Ich glaube, das ich hier nicht mehr lange bleibe, weil alles was ich erstellt habe und das was ich gelernt habe wieder futsch ist, meine Majestät. Euer [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 10:42, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Die alten Bilder müsst ihr rüberholen, das mussten die anderen vor euch auch. Aber Scorpi hat schon die alte Charakter Info Box hier eingerichtet. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 11:00, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Also 1. Ist es jez sehr wichtig, dass du S'K'''orpi sagst, Jadek (=P). Und 2. Die Wikicodes sind hier genauso wie im WN(FF). Nur haben wir andere Infoboxen, die beim Ausfüllen fast so wie die alten sind. Aber Bima und ich wollten demnächst eine Regel machen, dass immer die neuen(als die des ToW(FF)) verwendet werden müssen. [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 11:04, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ohne Funktion Warum bitte kann ich in diesem dämlichen neuen Wiki keine Fotos hochladen? Wenn ich es versuche, sagt dieses schrott-ding das es bereits hochgeladen wurde. Nun Kann ich entweder ein ganz weißes bild nehmen oder ein paar buchstaben. Tolle aussichten! [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 13:51, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Viro, bitte reg dich nicht so vor Skorpi darüber auf. Solltest du schwierigkeiten mit dem Umzug haben, wende dich an mich, denn ich habe ihn angestiftet. Außerdem funktionieren Hochladen etc. hier genauso wie im WNFF. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 13:55, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Oh, Ich habe da ein Merkmal: Du musst immer alles alleine machen (Beispiele: Die Wahlen im alten Wiki, Keine ernenung eines neuen admins). Und ich weiß nicht so recht, was du damit meinst: "Ich hätte einen antrag als admin abgeleht" klingt so, als ob ich kein admin werden sollte, das du mir empfielst das nicht zu sein. Und übrigens, du bist doch jetzt ein admin, oderrr? Ich mache übrigens mein eigendes wiki. [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 14:21, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Oderrr? Derrr Dunkle Lorrrd kehrrrt zurrrück! Kommen wir zur Sache: Ich würde dir auch nicht empfehlen jetzt Admin zu werden. Dazu bist du ein bisschen zu jähzornig gegenüber uns, die schon genug Arbeit damit haben, das wiki zu organisieren. Uns in diesem Wiki ist Skorpi KEIN Admin. --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 14:27, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Und nun nochmal mein Kommentar :P : #Als die Wahlen noch liefen, hatte nur ich nominiert und keiner abgestimmt. Jadekaiser kam nicht mehr ins Wiki um die Vorlage zu aktualisieren, sodass alles durcheinander ging und erst nach 3 Wochen wieder abgestimmt wurde. Da ich alles neu sortieren musste, wurde die Wahl inaktiv gestellt. Zudem habe ich vorher Nath gefragt. #In diesem Wiki war keine Rede davon, dass ich Admin werde, ich hätte jedoch auch abgelehnt, da mich das ganze mit dem Inaktiv/Aktiv genervt hat. #Mir wurde das Wiki komplett übergeben, wie es organisiert wird, hatte ICH ALLEINE zu entscheiden. Und wenn ich keinen anderen fähig zum Admin sehe, liegt das sicher an euch, nciht an mir. Für MakutaBX tut es mir nun Leid... #Was für ein Wiki meinst du? Wikia wird KEIN Bionicle Wiki mehr zulassen. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 14:29, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Er hat schon den Antrag gestellt: http://requests.wikia.com/wiki/De.Darkhunterfanfiction [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 14:52, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) @Viro:Also, wenn das für dich ein blödes Wiki ist, dann verlasse es doch. So wie ich das sehe, bist du nur verärgert, dass du kein Admin wirst und so wie du allein im WNFF admin-/machtgierig warst, will ich gar nicht wissen, was du als Admin getan hättest. Wikia wird definitiv kein Bioniclewiki mehr zulassen. Es gibt schon zwei und ein Fanfiction-Wiki reicht vollkommen. ich persönlich finde es sogar gut, dass es zwei Bionicle-WIkis gibt, weil dieses sich gegenseitig unterstützen können, aber ein dirttes ist sowas von überflüssig! [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 15:02, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) XDD Jetzt soll es also drei (Ich zähl das WNFF noch mit...) Custombionicles geben? Also am Besten die User auf alle drei Wikis verteilen, sodass es kein Wiki gibt wo richtig was los ist^^. Danach gründen wir noch ein drittes Bionicle-Wiki damit wir drei identische Artikel in drei verschiedenen Wikis haben... XD Ironie ausschalten :P und jetzt noch n kleiner Kommentar. Wenn man 1 oder 2 Monate aktiv ist wird man noch lange ken Admin... Selbst ich wurde wahrscheinlich nur in Erwägung gezogen weil es keinen länger aktiven mehr gab... Wären alle vereint gewesen (wie jetzt) wäre das nie in Erwägung gezogen worden, da es viel mehr user gibt die schon sehr lange dabei sind und mehr Erfahrung haben [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] Sehe ich auch so, MakutaBX hätte zwar schon mit etwas mehr Erfahrung, das Zeug zum Admin, aber vor dem Streit hatte Nath ja auch gesagt, dass ich der nächste Admin wäre(gut, die Dinge haben komplett anders ihren lauf genommen XD). [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 15:20, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Hier geb ich auch noch meinen Senf dazu ab XDDDDDD. Also dieses Wiki haben wir gegründet um den ganzen Streitereien zu entgehen, doch kaum ist die große Sache geklärt maulst du hier mit deinen Admin-Sachen rum. #. Als Admin muss man sich sehr gut mit Wiki-Codes auskennen, ich weiß nicht wie weit du bist, aber bestimmt noch nicht so weit. #. Wenn du dein eigenes Wiki eröffnen willst kannst du es ja versuchen, wir haben es gerade mal so hinbekommen, dass unseres überhaupt eröffnet wurde. #. Admins werden bei uns in nächster Zeit überhaupt nicht gebraucht, da es jetzt schon mehr als genug gibt (4). Also entweder lässt du dieses Thema ruhen, oder du gehst. #. Solltest du weiter hier Skorpi beschimpfen gibts ne Verwarnung und beim nächsten mal wirst du gesperrt. Skorpi hat den Umzug nicht eingefädelt, das waren Toa-Mata-Nui, Nathanael1711 und ich. Jetzt will ich davon nichts mehr hören, alles was gesagt werden sollte wurde gesagt! [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa''' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 16:14, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich muss Bima mal korrigieren: Wenn du nochmal Skorpi beleidigst wirst du gesperrt! Ohne wenn und aber! [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 16:17, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Habe ich ihn beleidigt? Wo denn? Und wer sagte, das ich Admin werden will? Ich wollte nur ein Vorbild! Aber da ich auch zu dem ganzen Miszt kein bog mehr habe, werde ich das hier mal beenden. Es war nur so, das ich vorhin ein wenig gereizt war und dan kam auch noch das hinzu, das ich alle artikel rüberkopieren muss und das es sehr viel arbeit wird. Nun habe ich noch eine Frage: Es gibt zwei Wikis? welche denn? [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 17:49, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Keine Sorge, mit dem Verschieben hat es bis zum ersten Mai Zeit. Zudem ziehe ICH die Verwarnung zurück; ich habe mich nicht angegriffen gefühlt, und mehr muss man dazu nicht sagen. Zudem sah es echt so aus, als willst du dir einen Admin-Rang erkämpfen. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 18:47, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) dieses und das WNFF. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 18:47, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) @Viro13: Ich möchte dich nicht beleidigen, aber an der "Admin verfügungstliste" stehst du nicht gerade an erster stelle, ich besönlich würde Jadek vorziehen, er erstellt immerhin jeden Tag 5-6 Artikel, und er ist der Top User hier und im letzten Wiki. Sonst würde ich auch Skorpi Vorziehen, er hat seine sache im anderen Wiki gut gemacht, aber "Freunde" streiten sich nunmal, sonst wären es ja keine "Freunde", ich will nicht vom Thema ablenken, aber die Wikia-Company wird kein drittest Bionicle-Fanfic-Wiki gründen nur weil du deinen Willen Admin zu werden nicht bekommst, sie das jetzt nicht als bersönlich angriff, das wollte ich nur gesagt haben. --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 19:31, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) hm... dazu sage ich auch nix mehr und werde auch keinen KOmmentar mehr gestatten. Aber Jade vor mir? Ich glaube, da muss etwas geklärt werden :P [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 19:45, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich mein ja nur weil er soviele Artikel erstellt hat, du wärst der beste "Organiesator-Admin" --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 19:48, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) So und um das ganze zu beenden ziehe ich den Schlussstrich. Zu der Beleidigungen und co.: Wenn Skorpi sich nicht gekränkt fühlt ist es ok und du wirst erst(falls es dazu kommen sollte) bei der dritten gesperrt. Trotzdem bleibt die erste stehen(und nicht nur wegen der Beleididigungen). Zu der Admin-Sache: Es brauch sich kein bisschen darüber unterhalten werden, wer als nächstes dazu fähig ist, das ToWFF hat drei(mit MtaÄ vier) Admins und mind. zwei davon sind total aktiv. UND DAMIT ENDE DER DISKUSSION [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 10:09, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) hallo? kann mir irgendwer mal erklären, wer hier andauernt mit MEINER unterschrift unterschrieben hat? Und wenn es hier um ein passwortklau geht, werde ich es jetzt sofort ändern. Aber wer hat hier mit meiner u-schrift unterschrieben??? [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 10:31, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich bestimmt nicht! --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 10:51, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Na toll! jetzt habe ich wegen diesem deppen ne verwarnung! Aber ich würde doch nüscht skorpi beleidigen!!! WER WAR DAS??? [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 11:08, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich wohl darauf achten wann das nächste mal unfug mit deiner Unterschrift gemacht wurde, aber mehr hilfe kann ich auch nicht anbieten. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 11:28, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Unterschrift? Klingt zwar nicht realistisch, dass das ganze so passiert ist, da du zur selben Zeit im SVZ online warst. ZUdem wurde auch unter den Letzten Änderungen angezeigt, dass dein Account diese Bearbeitungen gemacht. Du solltest hier und im SVZ dein Passwort ändern, etwas anderes fällt mir nicht ein, wieso du in beiden gleichzeitig on warst. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 11:32, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Deine Infoboxen Ich hab ja nichts dagegen, kläre das bitte mit Bima. [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 14:56, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Tach! Oh, hallo skorpi! ich habe dich ja jetzt endlich gefunden, und ich glaube hier kann ich offener schreiben als im lego-club. Ich bin dort zwar nicht direkt mit "scorpi63"angemeldet (sondern mit Brutaka833), aber ich finde das du da schon viel gemacht hast. Als du plötzlich weg warst, habe ich alle möglichen bionicle fanseiten abgeklappert um dich zu finden. Und jetzt habe ich dich gefunden! Juhuuuu! [[User:Scorpi63|'Master']][[benutzer diskussion:Scorpi63|'Scorp']] 10:26, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Hey Scorpi! Brutaka833... sagt mir etwas, habe ich zumindest schonmal gehört. Wenn du Fragen zum Wiki hast, wende dich an Bima, Mata, Nath oder auch an mich. Ich hoffe natürlich, dass du hier sehr aktiv wirst. Sonst noch viel Spass! [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 11:43, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe noch eine frage: wann war ich im SVZ online??? ich war schon ewig nicht mehr da! Und außerdem sind die passwörter jetzt geänderrrt. [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 15:31, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) oh, ähm, hallo. Ich wollte mich schon lange mal anmelden. Ich habe mir erstmal die codes aufgeschrieben. Und dann kam das mit dem neuen wiki. Ich dachte nun, das alle codes verworfen worden sind. da ich mich nun noch nicht angemeldet hatte, habe ich versucht die passwörter anderer mitglieder zu knacken, damit ich nicht gleich schon am anfang sonen schlechten eindruck mache. DA viro ein leichtes passwort hatte wie es sich herausstellte, nahm ich seinen user. ´tschuldigung The Metru Nuiii 17:09, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Hmmm... was ich darauf nun antworten soll, weiß ich nicht. Natürlich müsstest du die Verwarnung von Viro erhalten, gerade wegen dem Passwort. Da ich aber weiß, dass du es nie wieder tun wirst und auch einen eigenen Account hast, will ich nicht, dass die Admins dich verwarnen. Ich könnte es aber nicht ändern. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 17:14, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich will jetzt keinen beschuldigen, aber du könntest ja theoretisch auch viro sein, der sich rausreden will --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 17:15, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Hm, da du wahrscheinlich nichts mehr hacken wirst, werde ich dich nicht sperren! Aber ich gebe dir eine große Verwarrnung! Solltest du mir oder einem anderem Admin noch einmal negativ auffallen, werde ich dich sperren. [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 17:19, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) @Norik: Könnte natürlich sein. Aber was bringt es ihm? Ich habe eine Verwarnung verhindert, wir werden es ja merken, wenn er plötzlich inaktiv wird, der neue... [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 17:22, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ganz egal wer nun der Hacker ist, Passwörter anderer zu hacken macht für mich keinen guten Eindruck! Mit Sicherheit nicht! Aber sofern es das letzte mal war sollte die Sache nicht weiter breit getreten werden. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 17:25, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) @Skorpi: Les mal den anfang meiner Disku --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 17:26, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) @Skorpi: Im normalen T-o-W --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 17:27, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Hart! Du kannst dich gut "verstellen"! Ich bin drauf reingefallen, nur bei Yakuza wurde plötzlich alles... offensichtlicher. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 17:35, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) So schwer is es nich, man muss nur einen auf "Unerfahren" machen XD, aber ich habe durch die anderen einiges an Wiki-Syntax gelernt! --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 17:38, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Da haben wir ja den Schummler! Eine große Verwarnung finde ich übrigens auch gerecht, aber immerhin hat ers´zugegeben. [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 18:57, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Wie ändert man sein passwort? ich will nähmlcih nicht, das ich auch geklaut werde! [[User:Scorpi63|'Master']][[benutzer diskussion:Scorpi63|'Scorp']] 19:49, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) oben kannst du auf mehr klicken und dann auf einstellungen. Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 19:51, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Danke! [[User:Scorpi63|'Master']][[benutzer diskussion:Scorpi63|'Scorp']] 19:53, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Wiki-Nui Fanfiction! Mein PC lädt Wiki-Nui FF grad nich und ich muss noch meine Bilder von da rüberholen! Ist das nur bei mir so? Ode bei euch auch? [[Traitor|'M']][[DARK PORTAL|'F']][[Benutzer:Viro13|'G ']][[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Garrzo']] 06:58, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Hat sich geklärt: Funktioniert wiedr! Danke für die Hilfe *grins* [[Traitor|'M']][[DARK PORTAL|'F']][[Benutzer:Viro13|'G ']][[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Garrzo']] 07:11, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Meine Geschichte Hallo Freunde! Ich ahbe jetzt auch mal eine Geschichte Geschrieben! Klickt einfach auf die Folgenden Buchstaben: gdkagfalFEONV! Infobox Hallo Skorpi! Kannst du mir sagen, wo es die Benutzer-Infoboxen gibt? [[User:Scorpi63|'Master']][[benutzer diskussion:Scorpi63|'Scorp']] 09:57, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Siehe Vorlage:Benutzer --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 09:59, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Moc für Scorpi: center|350px --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 15:29, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Vielen Dank! Er wird wahrscheinlich in meiner Story vorkommen, die 2050 beginnt XD [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 15:41, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Wie jetzt??? Für ihn oder für mich??? [[User:Scorpi63|'Master']][[benutzer diskussion:Scorpi63|'Scorp']] 18:57, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Jadekaiser schreibt mich immer mit 'c', das wird er sich abgewöhnen müssen. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 18:59, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) außer er benennt sich um, siehst du da haben wir das Problem XD Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 19:02, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) - Lest mal bitte meine Geschichte! Die ist auch voll cool!!! The Metru Nuiii 19:03, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Willst du in meiner Geschichte vorkommen? Toa-Nikolai 14:26, 4. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Mich muss man nicht fragebn - bin dabei XD [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 16:01, 4. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Krass! Toa-Nikolai 18:32, 4. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Mitglieder Warum stehe ich bei der Vorlage nicht als Mitglied??? Und wo findet man die Vorlage und wie ändert man sie? [[User:Metru-Nui-Toa|'The Metru ']][[benutzer diskussion:Metru-Nui-Toa|'Nuiii!']] 18:05, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) bei mir ist es genau so. Ich stehe auch nicht bei den Aktiven Mitgliedern. [[User:Scorpi63|'Master']][[benutzer diskussion:Scorpi63|'Scorp']] 18:08, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ihr müsst euch selbst eintragen --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 18:09, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Diese neue Variation habe ich mir ausgdacht. Nun gibt es diese Vorlage in mehreren Farben. Um euch in der Liste zu haben muss man sich hier eintragen. Die Admins haben das wohl vergessen.... [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 18:10, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Soll ich MtaÄ von den Admins löschen? Ihr sagtet ja, des es gar keiner ist. [[User:Metru-Nui-Toa|'The Metru ']][[benutzer diskussion:Metru-Nui-Toa|'Nuiii!']] 18:15, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) klar ist er admin. Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 18:16, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Nein, ist er eigentlich nicht. Wenn wir ihn eintragen, müssen wir ALLE Helfer Wikias, die jemals hier überhaupt nur einen einzigen Beitrag abgegeben haben eintragen. Er hat dieses Wiki aufgebaut, er gehört zu Wikia und ist überall Admin... [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 18:18, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Neue Story Da Schlacht der Toa langsam langweilig wird und sich dem Ende zuneigt, habe ich eine neue Story geplant. Hier eine Vorschau: Allgemeines *Sie spielt im Matoraner-Universum *Es gibt Arena Kämpfe **Bei den Kämpfen nehmen größtenteils Skakdi, Toa und Makuta teil **Es wird wahrscheinlich einen Mannschafts und einen Einzelwettbewerb geben Teams *Die Toa Nuva kommen vor **Sie sind in ihren Rüstungen von 2008 **Mitglieder ***Tahu (Toa-Nikolai) ***Gali ***Onua ***Pohatu ***Lewa (Matoro20) ***Kopaka *Die Toa Hagah kommen vor **Norik und Iruini haben die gleiche Form wie in der Story **Bomonga und Kualus habe ich selbst gebaut **Gaaki und Pouks werde ich mir von Bima leihen **Mitglieder ***Norik (Toa Hagah Norik) ***Iruini ***Bomonga ***Kualus ***Pouks ***Gaaki *Die Toa Mangai kommen vor **Allerdings ist es ein Team aus fünf Toa **Lhikan bekommt diesesmal eine Sonderfigur **Mitglieder ***Lhikan (Bioniclemaster724) ***Jadek (Jadekaiser) ***Nath (Nathanael1711) ***Nidhiki (Skorpi63) ***Kradak (Viro13) *Lesovikks Team kommt vor **Das Team heißt Toa Zygros, abgeleitet von Zyglak (XD) **Auch hier wird es fünf Toa geben ***Lesovikk ***Nikila ***Ragnarok ***Cranius (Toa-Mata-Nui) ***Kadaku *Die sechs Piraka werden ein Team bilden **Sie entsprechen ihren Formen von '06 **Mitglieder ***Avak ***Hakann ***Zaktan ***Vezok ***Thok ***Reidak *Die Bruderschaft der Makuta ist auch ein Team **Es werden nicht alle Makuta aus der Story auch hier vorkommen **Es sind noch keine Mitglieder bekannt Anfragen Wer noch in die Story will, soll bitte HIER eine Anfrage stellen. Toa-Mata-Nui wird aufjeden Fall dabei sein, jedoch muss r mir noch sagen, als wer oder was. Wann die Story startet? Vermutlich in 40 Jahren ;-) [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 19:55, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Wer ist Kradak? (Juhuuuuuuuu! Ich bin ein Toa Mangai!!!!!) [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 20:01, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Kradak? Ein Toa des Steins, den man hier im Wiki schon oft finden kann... er sieht so ungefähr aus: Bima (Schlacht der Toa). Ich wollte kein neuen bauen, und habe ein neues Bild gemacht. Und da du in die Story wolltest und der noch als Toa Mangai frei war, habe ich dich als ihn eingesetzt. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 20:07, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Bei deinem Bima aus Schlacht der Toa ist allerdings kein bild... [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 20:11, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) kennst du ihn nicht mehr aus dem SVZ? Egal, ich hab bald ein Bild... [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 20:12, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich möchte auch in deine Story! Moment, ich bin ja schon drin XD --'Tanma'/84.131.97.195 22:07, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Wo du mich auf meiner Seite gefragt hast: Ich würde sehr gern vorkommen, vorallem wo du mich so nett gefragt hast. Xd. Ja sehr gern. Als wer komm ich denn dann vor? [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 05:50, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Oben ist eine komplette Liste mit Charakteren. Da kannst du dir einen aussuchen. Es sieht nicht so aus, als würde Matoro in der Story noch vorkommmen... du hast freie Auswahl. Nur bei denhen, wo schon etwas in Klammern steht, kannst du keine Anfrage stellen, da sie schon vergeben sind. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 09:30, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Dann wär ich gern Lewa. Falls Matoro doch vorkommt natürlich Matoro, aber da es nicht danach aussieht hab ich mir meinen Lieblings Toa Nuva gewählt.[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 09:38, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Hab dich eingetragen. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 09:39, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Willst du bei mir in Die Legende von Bionicle vorkommen? Ich hab noch viele Toa und andere Wesen für den 3. Teil und den Showdown. Ich bin da Matoro (nicht der Toa Matoro der stirbt, der kam aus nem anderen Universum). Was hältst du davon?[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 09:46, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich wäre gerne dabei. Als Toa, ich bevorzuge die Elemente Erde/Feuer/Luft. Danke! [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 09:48, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Joah, ich würde auch gerne vorkommen, als ein Toa Mangai(wenn geht) und als ein Toa des Feuers oder ein Toa des Lichts. [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 09:48, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Toa Mangai sind leider alle besetzt. Aber ich könnte dich als Ragnarok einsetzen, ein Toa des Feuers aus Lesovikks Team. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 09:51, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Okay. [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 09:53, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Skorpi: Du bist als Toa Inika Skorpi, ein Toa der Luft dabei. Toa-Mata-Nui: Willst du auch bei mir vorkommen?[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 09:56, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Gerne. [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 10:00, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Gut. Ich hätte noch alle Toa Inika außer Matoro, Skorpi und Kongu frei (Kongu kommt nicht als Toa Inika vor). Kannst dir also aussuchen ob du Jaller, Hahli, Hewkii oder Nuparu sein willst. Wenn du möchtest ändere ich dann den Namen. Du musst mir nur den Wunschnamen und das Element nennen (außer Luft und eis). Skorpi: Du hast eine Kadin, eine Olmak, eine Miru, eine LAserarmbrust, einen Laserbohrer und ein Zamorkatapult. Du bist einer der Helden der Story. Schau dir einfach die Seite: Toa Inika Skorpi an. Dann sag mir, ob das in Ordnung geht.[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 10:14, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ok. Als Element nehme ich Feuer und Namen kann auch Jaller sein, nur würde ich gerne etwas anders als Jaller aussehen. [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 10:16, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Okay.[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 10:21, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Hast du dich mal in meiner Story betrachtet(nur von der Ausrüstung her)? Du kommst auch in einer Kurzgeschichte von mir schon vor. (Legenden sind nicht immer nur Legenden und Mythen: Eine Geschichte über wahre Legenden. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 10:01, 7. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ja, ich finde den Körper ganz gut. Auch deas Zitat drückt seine Macht aus! [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 10:12, 7. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Hast du das Bild auf der Seite von Toa Inika Skorpi gesehen? [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 16:49, 8. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ja - mein Lieblingsbaustil! Super! [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 16:53, 8. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Hast du auch den 1. Teil der oben erwähnten Kurzgeschichte gelesen? Wenn ja, bitte sagen, wie er ist. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 16:56, 8. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ja, ich habe ihn gelesen. Er bringt spannung auf und ist verständlich. Eine gute Einleitung! [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 16:58, 8. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Danke. Morgen kommen Teil 2 und 3 und der rest vom 4. Kapitel von Bara Magna Storys vielleicht sogar Kapitel 5. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 17:01, 8. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Wie kommt man in ebio und muss man da rein? Bitte erklär mir mal alles auf meiner d-seite.Matoro2017:20, 8. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Hast du Bara Magna Storys gelesen? Fehlen nur noch Kapitel 6 und der Epilog. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 11:53, 9. Apr. 2009 (UTC) nein, ich les nicht alles. Gerade, weil ihr alle mit meiner Story aufdrängt, arbeite ich viel an dem Spielplan, welchen ich nur noch stilistisch überarbeiten muss. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 12:04, 9. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich mach das nicht. Aber ich bin auch fast immer am schreiben. Heute hab ich auch noch den 2. Teil der Inikageschichte geschrieben.[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 12:17, 9. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Bewertung Bewertest du bitte Südlicher Kontinent in Gefahr XD? Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 17:54, 9. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ok ^^ [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 18:07, 9. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Neue Story Ich mach ne Story zu meiner Großen Geschichte. Ein Tagebuch von Toa Inika Skorpi. Du kannst es gerne mitbearbeiten und ausschmücken und musst dich nur in groben zügen an die Geschichte halten. Im Gegenzug mache ich dir das Angebot, dir bei deiner Story zu helfen, wobei du natürlich das Lob einheimst (ist ja auch richtig), weil du ja auch die Geschichte gemacht hast. Was hältst du davon? (Den Link zu diesem "Tagebuch" geb ich dir noch. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 08:44, 10. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich muss leider ablehnen. Ich kümmere mich in den Ferien viel um dieses Wiki, aber das Wiki-Nui braucht mich auch. Wenn die Schule wieder losgeht habe ich ohnehin kaum Zeit mehr. Sorry. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 10:11, 10. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Soll ich dir trotzdem bei deiner Story helfen? Diese Frage hast du nicht beantwortet. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 11:42, 10. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Nein, ich bin gewohnt ein Alleingänger zu sein. Wahrscheinlich würde es nur Fehler in Gemeinschaftsprojekten geben. Danke für dein Angebot :) [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 11:45, 10. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Seitenfarbe Wie krieg ich so ne grüne Seitenfarbe, wie du sie hast?[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 13:47, 10. Apr. 2009 (UTC) [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 13:54, 10. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Problem Ich habe ein Problem gaz unten auf der meiner Seite! Alle Boxen sind zu einer geworden! Kannst du ruhig verbessern! Ich bekomms´nicht hin! [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 14:49, 11. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Danke! Übrigens, nach dem ich dir geschrieben hab´war ich auch nicht mehr on, also wars egal. Gut dassus jetzt gemacht hast. [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 20:50, 11. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Gemacht hat es immernoch Bima, der war da gerade on. Ich habe nur den Tipp geschrieben, bzw. das, was du falsch gemacht hattest. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 05:17, 12. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Achso. Aber dann noch mal Frohe Ostern von mir. [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 06:48, 12. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Frohe Ostern Frohe Ostern, Skorpi. Deine neue Geschichte ist bis jetzt Super. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 07:57, 12. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Problem Vol. 2 Ich wollte die Texte auf meiner Seite mit der Farbe der Infobox schreiben, aber irgendwie ist alles weiß und manche Texte sind schwarz geblieben. HILFE! [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 09:18, 12. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Du musst wenn du die SChriftfarbe der ganzen Seiten ändern willst das eingeben [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] ich hab zwar dein problem nicht ganz verstanden, hoffe aber, dass Makuta recht hat. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 11:57, 12. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Und wie bekomme ich dann dieses andere blau hin? [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 15:20, 12. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Also, ich hab mir mal etwas für deine Unterschrift ausgedacht... oder sie verwendbar gemacht? XD: [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'Dakis']] [[Benutzer Blog:Viro|'Viro']] Das sieht dann so aus: [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'Dakis']] [[Benutzer Blog:Viro|'Viro']] Es ist übrigens der Text, denn du auf Bimas Diskussion geschrieben hast. Änderungen sind ja nicht schwer ;-) [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 15:43, 12. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Danke! Und bitte nimm Garrzo wieder von den Inaktiven Mitgliedern weg, denn er war eine Woche lang im Urlaub und kommt morgen wieder. [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'Dakis']] [[Benutzer Blog:Viro|'Viro']] 15:59, 12. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Das war ich, bei solchen Sachen wende dich mehr an mich. [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 16:01, 12. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Test [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 19:35, 12. Apr. 2009 (UTC) zeilensprungtest...[[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 19:36, 12. Apr. 2009 (UTC) br-test [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 19:39, 12. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Gute Idee. Macht ihr das jetzt alle (Weil einige andere das auch haben)? [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 08:15, 13. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ich hatte so eine Unterschrift früher schonmal, aber denk Viro hahe ich festgestellt, dass der Quelltext auch in das eingabefeld der Einstellungen passt. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 09:19, 13. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Bauauftrag Hier issa: Der eine Toa des Steins bitte Orange/Gelb/Grau Der andere Toa des Steins bitte Orange/Silber Der Toa der Luft bitte Hellgrün/Gold --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 14:30, 13. Apr. 2009 (UTC) seit wann nimmst du Bauaufträge an? Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 15:16, 13. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Seitdem er mich im ICQ gefragt hat XD [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 15:30, 13. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Da wär noch was: Der Orange/gelb/Graue Toa soll Pohatu Phantokas Maske haben, der Orange/Silberne Pohatu Mistikas Maske und der HellGrün/Goldene Lewa Mistikas Maske --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 17:09, 13. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Skorpi in meinen Geschichten: Das sind deine Charaktere! ;-) Bild:Shogun_Hajamoto_Kisaragi.JPG|Shogun Hajamato Kisaragi Bild:Takanuva_Edel.JPG|Titan Mata Nui (The new Universe) Bild:Wulf.JPG|Wulf "Der Silbernde" ' Geschichten in denen du vorkommsts! :-) ' **'The Tower of the Dimensions II "Thirtysix Toa"' **'Chronicles of the Science III "The Dead in the Tower"' **'Chronicles of the Science VI "Shelkes Death and Rebirth"' ** Release the Chancellors II "Chancellor Gongal" **''' Release the Chancellors IV "The last Toa General"' ** 'From the Shade into the War I "No beautiful Wedding"' ** 'From the Shade into the War II "The melting Ice"' --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'''Zesk]] 11:32, 18. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Talsar (Rain of Shadows). So kommst du in meiner Story vor. Auch als Tarix (Bara Magna 2). :) [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 12:18, 18. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Du kannst auch mein Tarix bild, in meinem Blog verwenden. Das benutze ich den eh für das Profil von Tarix (BM 2). [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 12:26, 18. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Hey! In meiner Story bist du auch! [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Brutaka']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'der']] [[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'Wächter']] (Viro13) 15:08, 18. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Story aus WNFF Ich vermisse irgendwie "Ein unglücklicher Matoraner". Die STory ist echt gut. Wieso hast du die nicht rübergeholt? Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 13:21, 20. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Weil ich die Story schlecht fand... heute sehe ich sie als "Einübung" [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 14:20, 20. Apr. 2009 (UTC) BZP Ich hab mich da angemeldet und würde nun gern wissen, wie ich beim "Offical Greg Dialouge" Greg Fragen stellen kann. Wie geht das? Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 15:06, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Du musst im thgema auf "ADD REPLY" oder so ähnlich drücken... ich bezweifle es, dass im Greg Dialog etwas anders ist als in normalen topics. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 16:27, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Stimmt das mit dem Streit? Wenn ja, dann halt ich mich da am besten raus, oder? Zu BZP: Egal wo ich auf ADD REPLY drücke, da steht immer, dass ich nicht zum Posten befugt bin und ich kann nicht mal meine Eigene Seite aufrufen. Was kann ich da tun? Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 18:54, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Zu BZP: Ich weiß nicht, ich hab noch nie im Greg Dialog geschrieben... Zum Streit: Les dir nochmal den letzten Absatz durch. Da kommst du auch vor! Die sollte mit Sicherheit mein letzter Beitrag gewesen sein - [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 18:56, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab dich nie beleidigt. Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 18:59, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Nein - Mata hat DICH beleidigt! [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 19:04, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Was? Wo denn? Und Warum? Und bist du noch im Wiki-Nui aktiv? Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 19:08, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) #Er fand deine Blog-Kommentare unsinnig und was-weiß-ich-was-noch. Er hat über deine Kreationen gelästert, gesagt, dass er dich am liebsten rauswefen würde usw. Richtige Wörter darf ich nicht verwenden. Ich habe nur zugestimmt, weil ich das abhacken wollte, natürlich denke ich anders über euch!! #Das war im ICQ, also habe ich (leider) keine Beweise. #Ich bin im WN aktiv, ja klar ;-) [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 19:11, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Wie soll ich darauf reagieren? Was rätst du mir? und: Ich hab bei mir auch gerade ein paar Probleme. Sowohl mit Mitschülern als auch mit Mädchen. Ich kann deine Probleme wahrscheinlich gut nachvollziehen. Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 19:17, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Was ich dir rate? Ich habe keine Beweise, du musst wissen, wem du glaubst. Ich finde Mata mittlerweile nicht mehr adminwürdig, da ein Admin Kritik vertragen muss. Er hat davon abgelenkt und versucht mich schlecht zu machen. Doch ich kann kontern. Merkt euch: Wer mir schaden will, den verrate ich. Das ist schon das zweite mal bei Mata und ich werde nun endgültig gehen. Aus diesem Wiki... wobei... XD [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 19:23, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich glaube DIR. Wir sehen uns dann im Wiki-Nui. Ich mach hier weiter, denn Mata hat nur seine Meinung über mich gesagt und dagegen hab ich nichts. Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 19:26, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Das heißt, du machst im Wiki-Nui weiter? [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Raanu']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'der']] [[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'Agori']] 05:02, 24. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Vielleicht sogar hier. Bima hat Änderungen vorgenommen... [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 11:21, 24. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Welche Änderungen? [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Raanu']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'der']] [[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'Agori']] 11:51, 24. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Die Abstimmung Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik 11:53, 24. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Nun, Skorpi, Verhasst bist du nicht. So wie du es auf deiner Seite schreibst. Nicht alle sind gegen dich. [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Raanu']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'der']] [[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'Agori']] 13:31, 24. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab für Mata gestimmt. Wenn du was dagegen hast, kann ich auch meine Stimme komplett rausnehmen. Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 08:47, 25. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Er wär nicht dein Freund, wenn er dir sagen würde, das du sie rausnehmen sollst '--Norik' ([[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Page']]/[[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'Talk']]/[[Benutzer Blog: Toa Hagah Norik|'Blog']]) 08:48, 25. Apr. 2009 (UTC) dagegen habe ich nichts, ich habe die Abstimmung nicht gestartet. Aber ich finde es schon unfair, dass ein Admin jemanden Tyrann nennen darf. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 08:49, 25. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Und ich finde es unfair, wenn jemand lügen über einen Verbreitet. Deshalb sollte man jetzt diese Äußerungen lassen. [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 08:50, 25. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Vorschlag: Ihr vertragt euch wieder und dann kann man diesen Streit in Ruhe und ganz neutral aufarbeiten. Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 08:51, 25. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Werd hier doch wieder aktiv. Bitte. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir einmal pro Woche eine Konferenz abhalten? Ist das ne gute Idee? Wenn ja, dann schreib mir bitte. Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 12:05, 27. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Auch von mir: Skorpi, bitte bleib aktiv! Lasst doch erst mal Ruhe einkehren. Erst dann ist eine ausführliche und neutrale Aufarbeitung des traurigen Vorfalls möglich. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 12:15, 27. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Das meint ich ja. Ist ne Konferenz eine gute Idee? Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 12:23, 27. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Was meinst du mit KOnferenz? [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] Eine Konferenz ist eine gute Idee, sofern sie geordnet verläuft. Ein Versuch ist es auf jeden Fall wert! :-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 12:32, 27. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Aktiv? Wirst du nun wieder aktiv? Wir können dich zur Aufarbeitung des Streits brauchen. Und deine Story ist nicht fertig. Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 13:51, 27. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Äh Hallo? Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 15:00, 27. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ... im Moment bin ich privat echt am Boden. Meine Story wird nciht weitergehen; jedoch kann ich beim Schlichten des Streites helfen. Ich hoffe, dass ihr mir die Daumen drückt. Ich wollte mich schon mal wegen der Sache umbringen... und erst, wenn alles vorbei ist, werde ich wieder der ganz alte. Ich hab kein Selbstvertrauen mehr. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 15:02, 27. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Das tut mir Leid für dich. Du bist nämlich ein echt guter Freund. Und wegen der Sache würde ich mich Nicht umbringen. Das ist doch nur ne Kleinigkeit. Dein Selbstvertrauen kommt sicher sofort zurück. Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 15:06, 27. Apr. 2009 (UTC) das war eigentlich anders... Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 15:09, 27. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Wie denn? Und ich würd Skorpi an deiner Stelle etwas aufmuntern. Er ist doch ein netter Kerl. Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 15:11, 27. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Kleinigkeit? Ich würde dir gerne irgendwann mal alles, was bei mir privat abging, erzählen. Aber ich glaube, dass gehört nicht ins Wiki und es ist auch nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 15:11, 27. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Dagegen hab ich auch nix gesagt, ich hab Skorpi sozusagen das Leben gerettet, und dass er ein netter Kerl ist finde ich doch auch. Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 15:14, 27. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich will dir nur helfen, skorpi. Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 15:16, 27. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich weiß... aber so viele haben schon versagt. Auch meine besten Freunde. Mir ist nicht zu helfen. Ich muss das mit einer anderen person alleine schaffen. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 15:19, 27. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Aber wenn du wirklich Hilfe brauchs weißt du wo du sie findest. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 15:36, 27. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ja. Bei Jade und mir. Und: nimm das Musikvideo raus. Das ist irgendwie deprimierend. Ich würde an deiner Stelle meine Seite im W-N etwas heller machen. Ich meins nur gut mit dir. Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 16:50, 27. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Zur WN-Seite: Ich liebe schwarz-rot, ich hab auch meinen Skin so eingestellt. Deshalb passt meine Seite dazu. Zum Lied: Ich fand es schon bevor ich so depri wurde cool XD [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 16:53, 27. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Gut. Wenn du mal das Bedürfnis hast, über die Sache zu reden: Ich bin immer hilfsbereit und ansprechbar. Und Jade, denke ich, auch. Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 16:57, 27. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich natürlich auch XD Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 19:34, 27. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Danke Leute. Ich bin froh, das ich in diesem Wiki bin. Wäre ich es nie gewesen, wäre ich heute tot. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 19:37, 27. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Naja, ich denke das hättest du nicht über dich gebracht, oder? Und wenn du jetzt nicht meinst, das du aktiv sein willst oder mit uns darüber reden willst, musst du es natürlich nicht. Ich wünsche dir noch viel glück, das es alles wieder gut läuft. [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Raanu']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'der']] [[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'Agori']] 13:28, 28. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich schließe mich Viro an. Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 13:32, 28. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Farbcodes Da du grad on bist (glaub ich) kannst du mir auf meine Frage auf Nath's Disku antworten? [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Sohn ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'des ']][[Benutzer:Garrzo|''Schatten]] 11:31, 3. Mai 2009 (UTC) Was für Farbsets meinst du? [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 11:48, 3. Mai 2009 (UTC) Vergiss es Skorp-Orp! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Sohn ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'des ']][[Benutzer:Garrzo|Schatten]] 16:31, 5. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ömmm.....das war jetzt sinnlos. [[Benutzer:Viro13|'''Hy]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 17:02, 5. Mai 2009 (UTC) Nur weil Viro dein Freund ist must du dir nicht die hilfe verweigern. da fragst du ein einzigen im Wiki der sowas kann und vergraulst ihn, ich würde dir jetzt nicht mehr helfen wollen '--Norik' ([[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Page']]/[[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'Talk']]/[[Benutzer Blog: Toa Hagah Norik|'Blog']]) 17:12, 5. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich will es auch nicht. Aber ein guter User hilft jedem. Und ich bin einer. Wenn er aber nicht will, ist das sein Problem. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 20:33, 5. Mai 2009 (UTC) In diesem Fall muss ich Skorpi recht geben! Last Skorpi in frieden. Er hat dir nichts getan. Er hat sich aus dem Streit zurück gezogen und seit dem sich ruhig verhalten. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 21:08, 5. Mai 2009 (UTC) @Garrzo: Na, er hat dir ja auch nix gesagt was du gegen ihn haben könntest, aber sowas ist dann nun wirklich irgendwie be...blödet. [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 11:47, 6. Mai 2009 (UTC) @Skorpi: Wenn er nicht mehr will, dann sag ich es halt, es geht ja auch mich was an: Die Farbcodes, die die Farbe der Infobox geben, wenn man z.B. "Feuer" eingibt. Dann ist ja die Infobox rot. Und in unserem Fantasy-Wiki haben wir sie nicht, und jetzt sind alle Infoboxen grau. Deshalb bitte nun ich dich, sie uns einzustellen, wenn du aber nicht willst, musst du es auch nicht, dann muss ich halt wen anders fragen. [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 11:50, 6. Mai 2009 (UTC) ob Skorpi weiß wie das geht weiß ich nicht, er hat die Infoboxen nämlich nicht erstellt, das war ich und die unterscheiden sich schon ein bisschen von denen im WN. Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 13:27, 6. Mai 2009 (UTC) ... ich könnte sie aus dem WN kopieren und anpassen, jedoch mach ich das jetzt nicht, ich werde es irgendwann mal machen... oder Bima macht das, wenn er gerade mehr Bock als ich hat. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 13:56, 6. Mai 2009 (UTC) Wir habens dir wohl ausgetrieben, oder? sry noch mal deswegen, ich habe überreagiert. [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 14:24, 6. Mai 2009 (UTC) Nein, ich ziehe mich erstmal vom komplettem Wikia mehr zurück. Deshalb mach ich das auch net sofort. Ich habe ehrlich gesagt kein problem damit, dass das so passierte. In der Pubertät ist vieles unüberlegt, ich bin stolz drauf, dass ich oft noch neutral sehen kann. Aber auch das, was ich dir auf deine Disku schrieb war blöd. Sorry. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 14:30, 6. Mai 2009 (UTC) Mein Kommentar war nich als beleidigung gemeint sondern nur, weil ich die Antwort schon gekricht hab! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Sohn ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'des ']][[Benutzer:Garrzo|''Schatten]] 15:16, 6. Mai 2009 (UTC) Angenommen. Vergessen wir das nun und wenden wir uns wieder den richtigen Themen zu. [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 17:14, 6. Mai 2009 (UTC) MoC Contest Schaumal. Möchtest du mitmachen? [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 12:54, 8. Mai 2009 (UTC) Nein, ich habe weder Kamera noch Lust auf MoCing. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 12:59, 8. Mai 2009 (UTC) Blog Wie fordere ich das an? '''Heldenhafte Grüße:'[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 09:46, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich habe gesehen, dass du dich bei MtaÄ gemeldet hast. Der wird das zu Avatar weiterleiten und dieser wird ihn dir geben, was seeeehr lange dauern kann. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 09:48, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC) Danke. Wer war denn diese IP_Adresse? Ist der hier angemeldet? Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 09:50, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich weiß es nicht. Wird er hier angemeldet sein, werden wir bald merken, wer sich hier nicht mehr meldet... [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 09:52, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC) Wolltest du mir nicht noch was bei SVZ schicken? [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 13:49, 18. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich finde das Dokument nicht. Ich schicke es, sobals ich es gefunden habe. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 13:50, 18. Mai 2009 (UTC) Aktivität Wann wirst du hier wieder richtig aktiv? Denn irgendwie vermisse ich dich hier. Und daher hoffe ich, dass sich dein Privatleben wieder geregelt hat. Weil sowas wünscht man Keinem. Und falls dem noch nicht so ist, wünsche ich dir... ähm... GUTE BESSERUNG FÜR DEINE SEELE(Ein anderer "Gute-Besserung-Wunsch" fiel mir nicht ein). Denn ich finde, dass du nicht nur ins Wiki-Nui, sondern auch hierher gehörst. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 14:14, 18. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ehrlich gesagt... es sah lange nach einer Lösung aus, doch dann hat das Mädchen, welches mir so viele Probleme macht, ein falsches Wort gesagt. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt war ich nicht mehr anwesend - ich bin ausgerastet und hab sie mitten im Unterricht angeschrien, gedisst und platt gemacht (mit Wörtern). Joah, dann gabs nen Schulverweis und jetzt muss ich erstmal abwarten, was ich als nächstes tun soll. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 14:19, 18. Mai 2009 (UTC) Du hast 'nen Schulverweis gekriegt? Herzliches Beileid, Skorp! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Sohn ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'des ']][[Benutzer:Garrzo|Schatten]] 14:23, 18. Mai 2009 (UTC) Du musst dich im Zaum halten. Meditier mal ne halbe Stunde. Dasbberuhigt ungemein. Wenn ich mal meditiere, dann finde ich immer eine Lösung. Ich bin zwar Messdiener, aber ich meditiere trotzdem. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 17:05, 18. Mai 2009 (UTC) Du kannst tatsechlich medietiren??? *räuspler* ähmm... ...Sorry Skorp, was ich eigentich sagen wollte ist das es wirklich zimmlich gut ist Beleidigungen einfach zu IGNORIEREN und jeden anderen Mistkerl der dir etwas ahntun will aus dem Weg zu gehen! Und wenn es wirklich bremslich wird, sag es einfach nem Erwachsenen (Man davon abgesehen das man selbst Erwachsen ist XD)! Dan bist du auch keine Petze, den der Angreifer hats verdient! Und jemanden im Untericht anzuschreien ist auch nicht wirklich schlau... Toa-Nikolai 17:21, 18. Mai 2009 (UTC) Vorlage @Skorpi: Ich hab mir mal sone Vorlaeg, wie du sie auf deiner Seite hast erstellt. Falls du was dagegen hast, bitte ich Jade, sie wieder zu löschen. Aber auf jeden Fall wollte ich mich da in gewissem Sinne bei dir bedanken, da ich mir bei dir angesehen habe, wie man so was macht. Danke. @Toa-Nikolai: Ja. Ich meditiere manchmal. Meistens, wenn ich mit Klassenarbeiten fertig bin. So kriegt man die Aufregung und Anspannung, die sich (selst bei einem so guten Schüler wie mir) vorher anstaut. Außerdem kam ich so bei einigen Aufgaben in letzter Sekunde auf die richtige Antwort. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 12:55, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ist in Ordnung. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 13:04, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Gut. Übrigens: Das mit deiner Story: Ich biete dir gerne noch mal meine Hilfe an. Ich helf dir gerne beim Schreiben. Da du im Moment ja etwas inaktiv bist denke ich, dass das ne Gute Idee ist. Wenn du mein Angebot annimst, dann kontaktier mich. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 13:31, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Kapisc ich net Seit wann bist du Linkin Park-Fan? Und woher kennst du Jovan's Theme?--Cant Catch Tomorrow! 17:45, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Meine Disku Äääh, Skorpi, was hast du auf meiner Disku gemacht? Ich seh irgendwie keine Veränderung! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Ran']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'ier']] 09:22, 22. Mai 2009 (UTC) Da war ein "gut!" mit zu vielen "u" und "!"s, sodass die Seite in die Breite gezogen wurde. Ich hab nen bisschen gekürtzt. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 09:29, 22. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ach so. Und übrigens noch mal sorry weil meine eine Antwort darauf, dass du mir helfen wolltest so klang wie eine Beleidigung! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Ran']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'ier']] 09:31, 22. Mai 2009 (UTC) Bist du grad on? [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 09:45, 22. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich oder Skorpi? Wer willst du denn jetzt sein? [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Ran']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'ier']] 09:46, 22. Mai 2009 (UTC) Joah. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 09:46, 22. Mai 2009 (UTC) Willst du bei mir vorkommen? Du kannst zum Beispiel der eigentliche grüne Toa Taissk sein, der allerding erst später in Previously vorkommt und stirbt :( Der kann v.m.a. auch Skorpi heißen! Oder du suchst dir einen aus, den's schon gibt! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Ran']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'ier']] 09:49, 22. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich will mir ne 2. Disku speziell zu Storyfragen anlegen. Die andere bleibt meine normale Disku. Wie geht das? [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 09:51, 22. Mai 2009 (UTC) ich weiß nicht, ob das erlaubt ist. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 10:05, 22. Mai 2009 (UTC) Kann man dann nicht einfach 'ne Seite Benutzer Storydiskussion:Matoro20 machen und die von seiner Benutzer- und Diskuseite verlinken? [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Ran']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'ier']] 10:06, 22. Mai 2009 (UTC) Wenn Bima das nicht erlaubt, dann ghet das eben nicht. Fragt ihn. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 10:15, 22. Mai 2009 (UTC) Wieso solte das nicht gehen? Ist doch wie eine ganz normale Seite. Und ansonsten kannst du doch sagen, Storyfragen sollen auf der Disku deiner Story geschrieben werden! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Ran']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'ier']] 10:18, 22. Mai 2009 (UTC) Eine Benutzerdiskussion in mehrere aufteilen? Das muss der Besitzer des Wikis erlauben, fertig. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 10:20, 22. Mai 2009 (UTC) Willst du jez in meiner Story auftauchen oder nicht? [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Ran']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'ier']] 10:21, 22. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich bin überall gerne dabei. Egal, als was :-). [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 10:40, 22. Mai 2009 (UTC) Bist du on? [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 12:34, 22. Mai 2009 (UTC) ich schaue ab und an vorbei. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 12:40, 22. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich will anfangen, aber... Du weißt doch, was Bionicle Warriors ist, oder? Ich will damit anfangen, zu erzählen, aber Frisa besitzt keinen Schauspieler. Villeicht hättest du eine Ahnung, wer sie schauspielern soll. Na?Cant Catch Tomorrow! 15:18, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich kenne mich damit kaum aus und kann auch nicht helfen. Sorry. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 15:23, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) Pust... Dann sag es aber den anderen Nutzern, ja?Cant Catch Tomorrow! 18:24, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) Wie lange benötigst du noch für die Matoraner?Cant Catch Tomorrow! 14:27, 30. Mai 2009 (UTC) Um sie zu bauen brauch ich nur 2 Minuten. Aber ich habe zur Zeit keine Kamera. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 01:56, 31. Mai 2009 (UTC) Nichts, womit du fotografieren kannst?Cant Catch Tomorrow! 19:32, 2. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Zurzeit nicht. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi''']] (Talk / History) 19:38, 2. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Autsch! Hat etwa jemand deine Kamera gestohlen?Cant Catch Tomorrow! 19:44, 2. Jun. 2009 (UTC)